


Grind

by Ahrk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Humor, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrk/pseuds/Ahrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's party time, and Shepard shows Garrus just how humans get down and grind. M for mature language and content. Set during ME2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:  
> "I want Shepard and the crew out partying somewhere (just finished the Omega 4 relay shebang - party!, getting ready to start that shebang - party!, because they are all bored - party!...whatever floats your boat).
> 
> Anyway, Shepard and the human crew decide to get some classic Earth dirrrrty music and dancing going...and Shepard decides she is going to teach Garrus exactly how Earthlings grind and get down. Sexytimes always a plus, but not mandatory.
> 
> And it would be hilarious if in the background Jack, Kasumi, and Jacob are really getting into it on the dance floor and Miranda is insanely jealous."
> 
> I didn't quite use the music choice that the original poster wanted, but to me, the songs fit, but if you like, you can listen to whichever down and dirty music you like in place of what I chose :P

There were only a handful of times Garrus actually enjoyed being on Omega. Given that his species only had three fingers on one hand, that limited the number down to a select few. And considering what he had spent the past long months doing on the corrupt station, it was amazing he had any such enjoyable moments at all. He could easily admit to himself that two of those times had been when Shepard had come blazing back into his life – gunship missile to the face withstanding – and tearing some Blue Suns and vorcha apart in their quest to pick up Mordin from the plague-ridden slums.  
  
But, looking around the exclusive section of Afterlife, the lights strobing along the dance floor, music pumping and vibrating the entire complex, various Normandy crewmembers dancing and laughing, having a good time, drinking themselves into a stupor, and one very special commanding officer finally able to relax after their second suicide mission to date, Garrus let this be the third time he enjoyed Omega.  
  
He simply leaned against the bar on the far side of the room, sipping his drink slowly and observing the crew. Now that their mission was a success, and everyone had made it alive and well, the weight had come off their shoulders. Some of the Cerberus crew were – well, he wouldn’t call it dancing on the men’s’ part, but the women were definitely tearing up the dance floor with some very nice moves – near the middle of the complex, while some were sitting in lounge chairs and laughing and partaking of stiff drinks and table shows, courtesy of Aria’s best strippers putting out their hottest moves.  
  
Garrus snorted as he watched Grunt merely glare at an asari who found him to be an agreeable specimen to try and seduce. _Good luck with that one, my dear. He probably doesn’t know whether to break you in half or simply walk away._  
  
Bringing his drink to his mouth, he idly dropped his eyes back to a familiar form he had been watching for the better part of the night. Shepard had been all over the room at some point during their celebration.  Except, he noted with a bit of tense nervousness, his specific area at the bar. She had knocked back a few drinks with Jacob and Ken, chatted and giggled with Tali, Kelly and Gabby, calmed Miranda down from punching out the flirtatious drunks hitting on her, and made sure Grunt behaved himself until they could drop him off on Tuchanka. Garrus wasn’t sure where Thane had disappeared off to, but given the deep philosophical discussions the drell and the justicar had been having lately, he wouldn’t be surprised that Samara would be enjoying his company in that regard.  
  
A hand slammed on the bar next to him, and Garrus prided himself on not jumping a foot in the air.  
  
“What the fuck you doin’ over here, turian?” Jack slurred at him. He turned his head towards her calmly and raised an eye ridge at her query.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
The convict simply grinned darkly, her eyes shifting towards the dance floor, where his eyes had previously been stuck on Shepard’s hips as she gyrated next to Kasumi. “Scuttlebutt says you’re bangin’ Shep. So why you dickin’ around here when she’s over there?”  
  
Garrus grunted and turned away from the dance floor, continuing to nurse his drink and choosing not to directly answer the biotic’s loaded question. “I don’t dance, Jack. For all our sakes.”  
  
Jack simply cackled, surprising him by ripping his drink out of his hands. He sputtered as she tossed it down the bar towards the bartender, who caught the glass and began to clean it immediately. The tattooed biotic caught one of his hands in a vice-like grip and wrenched him off his bar stool, causing him to nearly lose his balance as she pulled him quickly out onto the lighted dance floor.  
  
Before he could right himself, he found himself thrown – he could sense a bit of biotic force in it – into a soft body, strong and supple arms coming around his back to lie across his armored chest.  
  
“Here ya go, Shep! Special delivery!” Jack yelled as she scampered off to acquire more booze.  
  
The arms tightened around him, and all at once her smell hit him. The images came unbidden to the front of his mind. _Her hand on his scarred mandible, her forehead against his, her mouth gasping his name as they came together in the scant few hours before the relay…_  
  
“Nice of you to join us, Garrus,” Shepard said, her voice filled with humor.  
  
He straightened out of her grasp, turning to finally look her in the face. Her cheeks were rosy, and her smile was natural and unforced. Her choice of attire for the evening – a form fitting dress that drew attention to her hips and bared her shoulders – seemed to cloud his mind even worse up close. He knew he was standing there staring at her like a dumbass, but he couldn’t seem to find any words to say at that exact moment.  
  
Kasumi had been grinning widely at them both, and moved to pat Shepard’s shoulder. “I think I’ll go see how Jacob’s holding up. Have fun you two.” She sauntered off towards the dark-skinned biotic sitting a few feet away.  
  
Garrus brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck, nervously shifting on his feet. “Sorry about being dumped on you, Shepard. Didn’t think Jack would practically throw me at you.”  
  
Shepard placed her hands on her hips, her smile growing into a smirk. “Well, if that’s what it takes to get you to come up and finally talk to me, I guess I can let it slide this once.”  
  
Garrus gave a nervous laugh, but said nothing. Truth be told, he wasn’t quite sure how to address his commander now that they had shared something before the pass through the Omega 4 relay. He was kidding himself if he simply thought it was blowing off steam – he had never felt that way with his previous couplings: the sheer want, the desire to see the woman he bedded to come completely undone underneath him, to leave her sated and happy before he even thought about finding his own release – and he could only surmise that the feelings of respect and friendship over the years he had known Shepard had simply flowered into something greater.  
  
What made him nervous was he wasn’t quite sure how she felt after their two hour romp before the relay. Was it really just tension release for her, or was there something more that he just wasn’t picking up?  
  
“Well, now that I’ve got you here, care to dance, Officer Vakarian?”  
  
He groaned, his eyes rolling. “I’m… really bad at it.”  
  
She laughed softly, coming closer. “That’s alright. With armor on, I dance like I have something stuck in my boot.”  
  
He grinned as he remembered those few times she had gotten drunk enough to attempt it. His thoughts were interrupted as she brought her arms up around his neck, her body clinging to his. He nearly groaned out loud in a different pitch, for a completely different reason.  
  
“The kind of dance I have in mind, however, is rather simple.” She brought her mouth to the side of his head, whispering near his mandible. He heard it, even over the loud, pounding music. “Trust me, you’re gonna _love_ this one.”  
  
She lifted her head away to turn towards the DJ, raising her hand and signaling something to him. The music abruptly switched, starting out with a strong bass vibe, and after a moment, a man started to ‘sing’, if Garrus could even call it that. It was a style of Earth music, he guessed, and he hadn’t heard anything like it before.  
  
 _3,6,9, Damn she fine, hopin’  she can sock it to me one mo’  time_  
 _Get low, Get low, Get low_  
 _Get low, Get low, Get low_  
 _To the windowwww, to the wall!_  
  
Garrus nearly choked as Shepard placed her leg in between his, her thigh rubbing against his armored crotch. He prayed to the spirits that she wouldn’t feel the heat coming from underneath the armor, his erection slowly growing. He found his own thigh rubbing at the apex of hers, and marveled at how close she had pressed to him.  
  
“This is an old Earth style dance, called ‘grinding’. I think you can guess why it’s called that,” Shepard said, grinning. She had begun to move her hips against his, enticing him to do the same. Cheers went up from around the floor, and Garrus looked up startled as many crewmembers had decided to join them on the dance floor when the song started. Couples had paired off around them, doing the same dance Shepard and he were. The lyrics were loaded with derogatory words and slang, but his translator picked it up well enough that the song was completely dirty and meant for a seedy club scene much like they were in. Everyone seemed to be getting into the moment, some couples dipping low in their heated dances.  
  
He would have observed the others surrounding them more, simply in awe or humor, but Shepard had started arching herself against him, dipping her head back, closing her eyes as she ground against him to the pounding music. He held back a moan he knew would be loud, his arousal already too far.  
  
 _Let me see you get low you scared you scared_  
 _Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you scared_  
 _Let me see you get low you scared you scared_  
 _Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you scared_   
  
As he moved against Shepard to the words, he couldn’t help but grip her closer, enjoying the feel of her soft, strong body against his, even through the armor he wore. He felt compelled to bunt his forehead against hers, sharing in her moment of just simply dancing, moving with her and cherishing the heat between them. Even if she didn’t see him the same way, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the universe.  
  
Shepard opened her eyes, her smirk wider as she nuzzled her cheek to his, carefully turning in his grasp. She rocked her ass against his hips, and Garrus couldn’t help but drop his hands to grasp her hips, keeping her pinned against him as they moved against each other.   
  
_Now back, back, back it up_  
 _Now back, back, back it up_  
  
He purred just loud enough for her to catch, dipping to her neck to nip gently. He wondered briefly if he had gone too far, stepped over boundaries he shouldn’t have. She had gasped when he bit, but laughed, and he calmed.  
  
 _Bend over to the front, touch the toes, back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_  
 _Bend over to the front, touch the toes, back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)_  
  
“What do you say you and I take this elsewhere?” she murmured. Garrus caught her gaze and the heat in her eyes nearly matched his. All at once, he felt he needed to say something, to tell her what he really felt. If he held it in, he wasn’t sure where their strange partnership would lead. Or even, if he revealed his true feelings, if anything would change for the better. But not knowing and having it all end badly later on just didn’t sit well with him. He had to know now.  
  
“Shepard, there’s something I…” he tapered off, distracted by her pointer finger lying over his mouth plates. She shook her head with a soft smile, her emotions on her face confusing him. Garrus didn’t know if he should feel foolish or ecstatic. What did this mean to her?  
  
“Garrus, you know I trust you, right?” she asked.  
  
He simply nodded, her finger still holding his words.  
  
“So trust me when I say, this moment, this opportunity to just relax and let go, there’s no one I’d rather share it with then you.”  
  
His mandibles danced mildly, but quickly twitched into an wide turian grin. He really should have known better. As famous and as well known as Shepard was to the rest of the galaxy, she hadn’t shared such moments with just anyone.  
  
By this time, the song had ended, and a techno-flavored trill had started, a deep man’s voice beginning to whisper.  
  
 _Somethin’ special_  
 _Unforgettable_  
 _50 Cent_  
 _Justin_  
 _Timbaland_  
 _God damn_  
  
 _She, she, she want it_  
 _I wan’ give it to her_  
 _She know that, it’s right here for her_  
 _I wanna, see you break it down_  
 _I'm ballin', throwin' money ‘round_  
  
Shepard grasped his hand, leading him off the colored dance floor between the couples still grinding to themselves and generally ignoring everything around them. Garrus chuckled as he spotted Jacob sandwiched between Kasumi and Jack, of all people. They were all smiling, but he caught a very thunderous expression from the XO of the Normandy as she watched from afar. _Poor Miranda_ , he mused. _Built to be perfect and she can’t even get what she wants._  
  
 _Baby this a new age, you like my new craze_  
 _Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase_  
 _The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby_  
 _Why don't you come over here, you got me sayin’_  
  
 _Ayoo, I’m tired of usin’ technology,_  
 _Why don’t you sit down on top of me_  
 _Ayo, I’m tired of usin’ technology_  
 _I need you right in front of me_  
  
He thanked the spirits that the one he wanted was currently moving him to sit on a plush dark lounge chair in one of the far corners, her dress hiked up to allow her legs to slide on either side of his, her lap fitting snugly on top of him. Garrus brought his hands up to her hips, holding her steady as she began to move to the bass-filled beat. The music translated for him, and he nearly groaned when Shepard’s lap dance began to get as heated as the whispered words flowing in the audio.  
  
 _Ooh, she wants it, uh uh she wants it_  
 _Ooh, she wants it, soo, I gotta give it to her_  
  
 _Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized_  
 _Lemme tell you_  
 _Your hips, your thighs, you got me hypnotized_  
 _Lemme tell you_  
  
Her hands stroked along his fringe, her lips dancing along his mandible as she straddled him, her hips rubbing teasingly against his armor. Garrus panted, his breath mixing with hers as their mouths opened to each other. Snaking his tongue out, he gave a tentative lick along her lower lip, enticing her soft, warm tongue to meet his. Her nimble fingers walked themselves along his neck and under his mandibles, holding his head to hers as their tongues warred. He unsnapped his gauntlets, slipping them off and tossing them to the side as he brought his bare talons along her back, scratching lightly and enjoying her small moan.  
  
 _Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move_  
 _Girl you got me thinkin’ about, all the things I do to you_  
 _Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions_  
 _From the couch to the counters in my kitchen_  
  
It didn’t seem to matter to either of them that they were essentially making out in public, but then again, no one on their crew really seemed to care at this point. Most of the Cerberus crew had come to accept Garrus as a valuable asset to their team, and could tell how much he meant to the commander. When they had flirted and taken their relationship to a new level, most people were wondering why it had taken them so long.  
  
One of Shepard’s hands trailed down his armored cowl to his ribs, finding the seals of his breastplate and undoing them quickly. Not breaking stride, Garrus brought one of his hands up to shut down and remove his visor, leaving his vision clear to the beautiful woman above him as they parted to look into each others’ eyes.  
  
 _The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby_  
 _Why don't you come over here, you got me sayin’_  
  
He had caught on enough to the lyrics that he sang along with Justin Timberlake’s piece, staring into her eyes as his plated chest was revealed.  
  
 _Ayoo, I’m tired of usin’ technology,_  
 _Why don’t you sit down on top of me_  
 _Ayo, I’m tired of usin’ technology_  
 _I need you right in front of me_  
  
He suddenly moved his hands to her upper back, bringing Shepard’s upper chest and neck within range for pleasurable, stinging nips. _Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it_ – she ground her hips down hard against his, arching her back as both groaned slightly at the feel of each other – _So, I gotta give it to her_. Garrus growled, his talons sliding against the back of her dress, threatening to rip it as he trailed down to grip her buttocks.  
  
“If you keep that up, the crew will get an interesting show,” he toned.  
  
Shepard grinned cheekily, bringing her fingernails to scratch along the back of his neck with enough force to cause him to shiver.  
  
“I really wouldn’t mind,” she said.  
  
“Mmh, don’t tempt me woman,” Garrus growled against her collarbone. She was quickly nearing his breaking point with her actions. Any further, and he would simply flip her and take her in front of the entire club.  
  
“What’s the matter, Garrus? Your soft, fleshy commander too much for you?” she teased.  
  
With a huff, he moved to stand, holding her lithe form against his body. Nuzzling behind her ear, he whispered huskily, “You really shouldn’t tease a turian, Commander. It never works out for the better. Just look at the krogan.”  
  
Shepard chuckled at his remark, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck and kiss along the exposed skin of his neck.  
  
“Ohh, you turians don’t seem so scary to me,” she said.  
  
He growled, lowly. Peering around, he found what he was looking for, promptly gathered his discarded armor pieces, and gripped Shepard by the arm and dragged her to a side room. Shepard simply laughed loudly, allowing him to direct her. Garrus shivered to himself, trying to tone it down until he could get her alone. It wouldn’t do to let anyone see Shepard as only he could – naked and writhing under his ministrations. He’d tear anyone’s eyes out if they even dared to see his commander’s nude body.  
  
Garrus motioned the door open, tossing his armor to a random corner of the room. With a flash of his omnitool behind him, the door locked and coded to his personal algorithm. A second later, Shepard was forced against the wall of the darkened room, her mouth open in a loud gasp as his hands squeezed on her covered breasts, his nips to her neck getting less playful and more intent.  
  
“This dress won’t survive,” he snarled. Already his talons had cut shallow slashes around her chest, one of her nipples showing through the rip.  
  
“Acceptable loss,” she moaned. When his head moved lower and a hot, rough tongue wrapped around the exposed nipple, she cried out and gripped a hand under his fringe tightly. He chuckled, mouthing the pert flesh carefully. His hands stroked down her hips, claws unintentionally clearing the cloth from her body as he stroked down her thighs.  
  
A talon worked its way under her panties, stroking along her slit teasingly but not settling anywhere she needed. Shepard whined, arching up into his frame. Garrus smirked, curling the talon to slice the crotch of her underwear, leaving her exposed to him underneath. A sudden strong wave of arousal sent the same hand unsealing his armor around his hips, dropping pieces quickly as he could.  
  
Shepard aided him when his under weave was uncovered, working the cloth away from his straining erection already pushed out from his plates. She moaned as her hands surrounded him, and he bucked into the coolness of her soft fingers, growling gently. Hoisting her up along the wall, he brought her thighs up to rest against the crook of his waist, his tip brushing teasingly against her clit.  
  
“Am I going to have to show you why humanity surrendered to the turians, Shepard?” Garrus rumbled.  
  
She merely panted, trying to move against him to impale herself on his cock. He kept her tightly controlled, taking the small victory of listening to her whine for him.  
  
“You hear me, Shepard? I’m going to show you why teasing me will get you in trouble.”  
  
“Ungh, Garrus, _please_ …”  
  
That did him in. His commander begging him, even slightly, always drove him crazy.  
  
Gripping her buttocks, he slid himself along her slit just enough to entice, and moved back and upwards in a sharp spearing motion, driving himself completely inside her. Shepard shrieked, her hips twitching against his in warm shivers. Garrus fought the urge to bite down on her shoulder in front of him. He felt himself expanding to meet her walls, and he gave a small thrust to seal himself better inside while she accommodated.  
  
“Shepard, spirits, always so amazing…” he groaned, nearly losing his control and pounding her relentlessly into the wall. Her hand gripped his fringe, pulling his head back so he was facing her. They panted in each others’ mouth, both eyes smoldering in the dark, their hips meeting in an almost ferocious grinding, a parody of earlier.  
  
Garrus dimly heard the music outside the room had continued on while they had been occupied, but he clearly caught the words translated from this newest selection. It struck a chord in him, and as he continued to move against Shepard, he listened to the music outside while she moaned and gasped against his mandibles.  
  
 _I ain't got no money_  
 _I ain't got no car to take you on a date_  
 _I can't even buy you flowers_  
 _But together we be the perfect soul mates_  
 _Talk to me, girl_  
  
Apparently Shepard caught where his attention had wandered, because she whispered the next part, her voice mimicking the female in the song. Garrus stared into her eyes, listening to her.  
  
 _Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me_  
 _If we go touch, you can still touch my love, it's free_  
 _We can work without the perks, just you and me_  
 _Thug it out ‘til we get it right_  
  
 _Baby, if you strip, you can get a tip_  
 _‘Cause I like you just the way you are_  
  
Garrus grinned, pulling her away from the wall, moving to the couch in the room, seating himself back to let Shepard sit astride him, bouncing her slightly up on his lap.   
  
_I'm about to strip, and I’m well equipped_  
 _Can you handle me the way I are?_  
  
She smiled down at him, moving against him like she had been earlier for his lap dance, their connection adding a new flavor to the dance. Gripping his shoulders, she threw her head back and moaned loudly, meeting his upward thrust in a delicious way that had him imbedding his talons into her buttocks.  
  
He raised his hips in time to the beat, feeling her clench and pulse around him, and knew he was getting her close. Her forehead met his, and he nuzzled as his panting grew louder, his mandibles flaring. Staring into her eyes had him coming undone, arching sharply against her and snarling his finish, feeling his heat rush her tightness around him. What shocked him however, was her abrupt yell as she climaxed, three words startling him through his body’s aftershocks.  
  
“What?” he rasped.  
  
Shepard collapsed bonelessly against him, nuzzling into his neck. He could feel the smile against his neck.  
  
“You heard me,” she said.  
  
Garrus slowly caught his breath, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
He sighed, mixed content and exasperation. “And that is exactly why humans managed to take the turians by surprise.”  
  
Shepard laughed against his skin, snuggling close as the party continued on without them.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Down and dirty, mostly. As with the anonymous post, I didn't mention what three words Shepard said to him. I leave that up to your imagination :3
> 
> Oh, and music is in order:  
> Get Low by Lil Jon, East Side Boyz and Ying Yang Twins  
> Ayo Technology by 50 Cent, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland  
> The Way I Are by Timbaland


End file.
